


Kurzurlaub

by Baggeli



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder, Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/pseuds/Baggeli





	Kurzurlaub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



******Titel** : **Kurzurlaub**  
**Autor/in** : cricri  
**Künstler/in:** baggeli  
**Rating:** P 12  
**Genre** : Slash, est. relationship, First Time, Humor, Crossover  
**Fandom:** Tatort Münster, Neues aus Büttenwarder  
**Handlung:** Es sollte ein Kurzurlaub werden. Ein Wochenende ausspannen in schöner Umgebung. Wobei die Vorstellungen von „schöne Umgebung“ etwas auseinandergingen.  
**Länge:** ~ 11.000 Wörter  
**Beta:** Rebecca 

 

 


End file.
